


decipula

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angels, Angst, Cages, Captivity, First Meetings, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Torture, Vampires, possible rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The solid metal of the cage bars surrounded her, a cage that was barely big enough to contain her wings, to make certain she won’t be able to escape or to fly.And the angel wept.Soon enough, she would meet them, the two vampires who might save her.
Relationships: Theo/Reira/Arthur
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	decipula

**Author's Note:**

> I've planned this for a long time and finally got it written :D  
> I decided to put M rating bcs the torture part  
>  ~~and ofc there'll be continuation~~~  
>  xoxo

_Bless me, Father._

Or, perhaps..

_Save me, Father._

Hollow eyes that once divine stared absently at the white light of a lamp on the ceiling. But that light was not as magnificent as the light from heaven, it wasn’t even close to it. The solid metal of the cage bars surrounded her, a cage that was barely big enough to contain her wings. 

A knee shackled with metal chains to make certain she won’t be able to escape.

Or to fly.

And the angel wept.

Not with tears or blood, but her heart _wept_ for missing and losing home, being caged in an unknown place. Oh, she wanted to fly, to soar high into the sky — through the white clouds and letting the wind rustle her feathers.

But, she couldn’t, she had been caged here for a long time without anyone to save her.

Reira was sitting in the middle of the cage, hugging her pulled up knees as her head lowered — trying to give her wings some space, to let them breathe and heal as crimson blood stained the feathers. Her white gown was dirtied with blood. The one who caught her wasn’t only caging her, but also tortured her until he broke her and her wings. He was curious about her kind. The kind of curiosity that could destroy, not a mere curiosity.

It almost destroyed her.

Footsteps approached the cage, Reira flinched away from the cage’s door in instinct, her injured wings enveloped her as a protection and the darkness enveloped her. Fear followed, heart pounding loud in her ears.

_Not again.._

“The wings won’t be able to protect you, love.” The voice was getting closer.

Her wings wrapped her tighter, a shield from any harm that would happen. But the vampire knew quite well how to handle her by now. A sting of pain made her wing flinch as the feather was plucked, then another — she bit her lip to endure the pain while both of the tattered wings kept shielding her.

Then, she felt a tug on her ankle, and then being yanked so roughly as she was half dragged back near to the cage door, right on his feet.

Reira gasped silently.

Although weak and tattered, her wings flapped in protest, but these wings could not protect her as much as it used to be. The vampire knelt down right in front of her, ignoring the angry flaps of her wings in this small cage. Knowing very well that the wings were too weak and damaged to ever harm an immortal like him.

“Lift your head.” And he scoffed when she refused his command, his fingers grabbed her chin to lift her face. “Not obedient enough. Perhaps you’d rather be damaged..”

Even after this long, she refused to be obedient as he treated her like some sort of pet. Reira met his harsh glare as he tried to unleash his power onto her, but it didn’t work — actually, it never worked.

Instead of being enraged over it, the vampire smiled sarcastically. “As weakened as you are, the power never worked. Is it because of who we are? I am evil, and you are the good one?”

Reira did not answer, gritting her teeth but the divine light in her eyes hadn’t distinguished entirely, she winced when his fingertips trailed along her jawline then to her neck, there were fading puncture wounds he’d left there.

“I’m glad it is healing, but strangely not your voice. I wish to hear your divine voice again, let us hope it will return to you soon.” Then the vampire’s gaze moved past her shoulder, rough hand reaching for her feathers even as she shook her head and dragged herself backwards. Her wings flapped back weakly, trying to avoid his hand.

_Don’t hurt my wings again — hurt me, not the wings._

The vampire caught the outer edge of her wings with his hand, pressing harder, gripping it, _crushing it_ until it went limp on her side, the other flapping helplessly.

At last, she let out a scream and heard him laughing.

“Attempting to deceive me, dear angel? Your voice has returned.” He released the wing and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand up with him. 

“No, don’t..” Reira said, voice hoarse from all the screaming as he tortured her many times before. It was only recovering now, and yet, he won’t give her a break.

“I’m not pleased with your lie, but heaven seems on your side.” He chuckled — a cruel sound that made her whole being filled with fear.

“Are you releasing me?” Reira dared herself to hope.

“No, but tomorrow, a lot of people will come to see you.” And he left it at that before he slapped her, hard, sending her falling across the cage’s floor.

Reira screamed at the impact, her voice had lost once again and the cage went silent.

The vampire left the cage with a laugh trailing behind.

The following day, when the night befell the city.

In one of the city streets, two males were walking side by side, heading towards a certain place. They both were discussing their destination and the event they were attending soon.

Theo held the invitation in his hand, a piercing gaze assessing every word that was written elegantly on the paper. “Are you sure this is a real event?”

Arthur smirked, glancing over the invitation he acquired secretly. “As real as I assumed, Theo.”

“And you want me to attend this?” He stared dubiously at Arthur.

“The question is, won’t you? I’ve seen the spark of curiosity on your eyes the moment you read this invitation. Your curiosity piqued, I can see that much.” Arthur quipped with a confident quirk of his mouth.

Arthur led the way to a house amongst many residences that wasn’t much different than the other houses, in one of many less-crowded alleys. He knocked on the door twice and whispered the code word.

The door opened, an old gentleman ushered them inside with a smile. The living room was like any other residence, too, only that the old man led them farther into the house. To a door that leads them to a basement door.

Down there, an extravagant party was held.

A spacious room with chairs and tables filled with champagne and gourmet food. Chatters and classical music echoed all around, the guests wearing dresses and suits even though it wasn’t stated as a formal event. In the far corner of the room, there was a tall, large box covered in black fabric but Theo could faintly hear some kind of flapping sound from inside.

_A bird?_

“What is it?” He unintentionally asked.

Arthur heard and shrugged it off as he took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters. “Unfortunately, I have no clue even with my skill of finding one. Whoever holds this event, they have been keeping it as a top secret in Paris.”

Theo glared at him but he knew Arthur said the truth. And like Arthur said before, he was truly curious, his gaze fixated on the covered box.

 _The greatest piece of art_ , the invitation said. What could it be? Theo doubted it was a painting considering the size.

Eventually, a loud clinking of champagne glass was heard, and everyone’s attention directed to the person beside the black box. The host of the event.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I believe it is time for me to uncover the main attraction for tonight.” The host gripped the edge of the black fabric. “I hereby announced this as the greatest part in our entire history.”

Theo was intrigued, _terribly_ intrigued and he kept his gaze on the box the whole time.

“The greatest art is about to unravel before our eyes.” Arthur murmured amusedly beside him.

The host spoke, “I present you..” His hand pulled the fabric and it fell on the floor. “An angel.”

Everyone gasped.

Theo and Arthur froze in their spot, for the reveal that was beyond their expectation although they have lived for centuries. 

_An angel..?_

It wasn’t a box, but a cage, and inside was a winged feminine figure cowering in fear, wings flapping louder than before. _Who are these people?!_ Her white gown stained with blood as Reira tried to make herself smaller in the corner of the cage from all the sudden attention and intense gazes from the guests, pale fingers gripping the cage’s bars in fear. One of her wings was flapping weaker than the other.

Broken, bloodied wings; and blood-stained.

Even so, she was terrifyingly beautiful.

Their eyes met hers as if it was fated and neither of them could look away from her or those flapping wings.

The angel stared back with her terrified eyes, yet so full of light and those pretty lips mouthing a word.

_‘Help!’_


End file.
